


Nervous

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	Nervous

He can’t stop fiddling. Tapping. Mind you, he’s always tapping, but this time … it’s intense tapping.

Earns him looks from everybody in his cart, but he can’t stop and tries smiling apologetically in their direction but smiling is hard and breathing is harder. It becomes uneven, now that he thinks about it. In, out. It’s going to be okay. It’s not like they have never talked, never seen their faces on a screen at 2am and other ungodly hours. But it’s so much different and exciting and terrifying at once. Dan knows Phil likes him, just like he knows that he likes Phil. Seriously, 5-hour-long conversations in the middle of the night should prove that. And still.

Before he knows it, four hours of tapping and fidgeting and doubting himself are over and the next station is Manchester. Take a deep breath, get out of the train.


End file.
